Of the Ocean
by JediClaire
Summary: The Southern tribe guards the Ocean spirt, the Northern tribe guards the Moon. Oneshot at the moment
1. Chosen of the Ocean

**AN: Sokka was chosen before birth. The line of chiefs of the Southern Water Tribe gives one child every lifetime who would be the living host of some the Ocean Spirits life-force. So what happens when he met the girl who was to become the Moon?**

**Basic plot, The south protects the Ocean Spirit (La), while the north protect the Moon Spirit (Tui) and some of their life-force in one of the two family of chiefs, the latest being Sokka and Yue.**

**Sokka and the ocean hosts are never benders. Yue and the moon hosts are benders.**

* * *

The old man was sitting by the fire, listening to the howls of polar bear-wolves in the dark of the winter dark. His nephew Hakoda was seated beside him waiting for the news from his mother. And the old man was waiting for his death. It nearly time, after all.

There was no way to be sure, but this was the first child to be born of the second generation after him in the family. Kanna, though from the Northern tribe, would understand the signs. If it was time, she would bring the child.

The wind was soft as it could be during winter as the noises behind the drapes come to the conclusion. The child cried and Kanna called over that it was a son. She then brought the child over, and gave the bundle to the old man, instead of handing him to the new father. The child looked up with white eyes.

The old man sighed and set the child on his lap. He looked over to his nephew. "It is time for me to pass on the gift of my life."

"He will be the new chosen of the Ocean then." The young Chief sighed. "I half thought you might never die, or be the last one."

"The Fire Nation may have taken those of our tribe blessed by the Moon, but the Ocean chosen will still be with our tribe, and so we will survive." Then with a wry grin the old man continued saying "Also the chosen always has at least one sister blessed by the moon, so I would start thinking of girls names, considering how long it took you to name this one."

He then looked down at the small face of the newborn resting on his lap. He then rested his hand on the babies head and heart and when his hands started to glow and his eyes started to fade into an eerie white, he spoke his last words.

"I, Kato, chosen of the Ocean, give to you, Sokka, my sight and the gift of live given to me by La."

* * *

**So what do you think, should I write more?**


	2. Legend of the Ocean

**AN: Legend of the Ocean's chosen as told in the Northern Water Tribe.**

* * *

Long ago, a child was born with white eyes, blind eyes. The father could not bare the thought that his son would never be able to see, and pleaded the waterbenders, the healers, even the great spirits for help. Finally one night he heard the voice of the Ocean. He told the father to bring his son to the sacred place. There the Ocean spirit gave the child the gift of sight, and his eyes become not blue, but the colour of the Ocean.

But in return for this gift, the child carried a piece of the spirits life, to safeguard. This gift meant when he was a man himself, he had to travel with his family to the south, and set up a new tribe. And at the end of his long life, pass the gifts of sight and life on to the next child to be born with white eyes.

* * *

**I got a good response, and my muse was inspired!**


	3. Eyes of the Ocean part 1

Other title: Early Memories First meetings

**AN: I been trying to think how to continue this story, and decided that a few background drabbles could help me get my mojo back.**

* * *

_Water_

One of Katara earliest memories was watching Sokka look at the full moon. Neither of them could sleep, and she could feel her blood moving like a tide inside her. His strange eyes were dark blue that night, glinting silver and he watched the moon with a longing that she couldn't understand. She tried to ask him what was making him so sad, but instead he smiled at her, and picked her up to take her back to bed. He then stayed with her and sang a strange song, which sounded like waves rising and falling.

* * *

_Earth_

It was only after the Avatar and his companions had been released, and had been settled in their rooms, that Suki realised that there was something strange about the Water tribe boy. He was watching the sea and seemed puzzled, and then asked the girl, his sister? A strange question that one of the Kyoshi warriors, a guard overheard.

"What colour is my eyes?"

Katara had looked up and gasped and there was a rapid conversation. It was only then, when the warrior had related this, that Suki realised that instead of the normal blue of the water tribe, that the boy, Sokka's eyes, were the same sea green as the bay.

* * *

**The first scene is pre-series, but the second one takes place during the Kyoshi Island episode in series one. Next two will be fire and air.**


	4. Eyes of the Ocean part 2

Legends, The Moon?!

**AN: This is a little less serious, but I hope I got their voices right.**

_Air_

Aang had been told that all Avatars went to the North to train as a waterbender, or that they were born there. He never really thought about it then but it seemed a bit weird. The Southern Water tribe was closer to his home for one thing.

Then he ran, and he thought that no-one would think an Avatar went south. Then the storm, the water and then light. Then a girl. She was really pretty. But her brother didn't seem to like him at _all_. He liked Katara, but Sokka with his blue, white eyes kept staring at him.

_(No Avatar went South, because truth be told, no Avatar had ever been able to convince any of the Ocean's chosen that they were trustworthy. Until __**Aang**__ that is.)_

_Fire_

It was strange to realise you were the most ordinary, or sane person in a group, Zuko thought. He really wasn't use to the feeling. Aang was Aang, no explanations needed there. Toph was scary, and he had known Mai, Ty Lee and Azula growing up. Katara was either pure sweetness or pure evil, no grey edges, and that had to be unhealthy. But Sokka took the biscuit. He wasn't a waterbender, but he still moon bathed all the time. He made his Uncle look like an atheist, with his way of talking about spirits. But the thing that really confirmed it to Zuko that he was the only one that didn't have a screw lose in the head? The way he called the **Moon** his girlfriend, _and that no-one but him found that odd. _

**The first scene is pre-series and first episode, but the second one takes place in series three. Not sure about these ones, but I hope your reviews will help me out on that point.**


End file.
